Adjustable steering columns include first and second members that are moveable relative to one another. These first and second members can take the form of inner and outer steering column jackets, lower and upper steering column jackets, a tilt housing in combination with non-tilting member, or brackets. A steering wheel is positioned at the end of the steering column and the driver can move the first and second members relative to one another to position the steering wheel as desired. Adjustable steering columns also include a locking mechanism to lock the first and second members relative to one another to prevent the steering wheel from moving from the desired position. Locking mechanisms include a lever placed on the steering column. The lever is placed on the side or on the underside of the steering column and can be cumbersome to adjust. Another ergonomic drawback of levers is associated with right-hand drivers versus left-hand drivers; placement of the lever to accommodate the former will be less than optimal for the latter and vice-versa.